The Little Ninja
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke decide to take a vacation to England with their families, they had no idea that they would wind up being smaller than a bread crumb and leaving their fate inside the hands of their children. This is based in my alternate Naruto world amongst the Next Generation stories. Be cautious of spoilers since they are a little bit older in this one.


Chapter One; Sixteen Candles

 _Dear Diary, today my brothers and I turn sixteen years old. Even though I love my brothers there are just certain things, like my birthday for example that I wish I could have all to myself. Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata are having another baby, it's kind of hard to believe that Boruto is four years old already and that Himawari is already being potty trained. Uncle Naruto has made it absolutely clear that this will be their third and final child. I sort of hope for Himawari's sake that it's a girl. After all it's hard having to grow up and live with two brothers, nobody knows that better than me. Even though deep down I really do love them, I sort of wish that I had a sister._

 _Sincerely, Sasame Uchiha_

Just then suddenly before she had a chance to shut it Sakori quickly stole it away from her. "Hey give that back!" she shouted as she desperately tried to grab it, but since her brother was a lot taller it wasn't any use. "So what are you writing about this time Sasame? Is it a love letter to Haru!?" he exclaimed. "It's none of your business!" she cried. "A diary has a lot of private and personal things inside of them!" she shouted before he quickly raced towards the door. "Then you might want to get it back as soon as possible." He told her with a mischievous laugh and chuckle. "Sakori, you are dead meat!" Sasame yelled racing after him down the stairs.

That's when suddenly Sasuke blocked them down at the bottom of the steps. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked with a groan. "Sakori was in my room again and he stole my diary and now he won't get it back!" his daughter snapped as she shot an angry glare over at her brother. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh before turning to look at him. "Sakori, is this true?" he asked him. "Well yeah but_" he began. "Then give your sister her diary back." His father told him. "Tattletale." He muttered under his breath as he reluctantly gave the book back to her.

"Dobe!" She snapped. "Teme!" he yelled on the top of his lungs as Sasuke rolled his eyes before he slowly turned around and walked away while both of his children placed their hands on their hips and growled angrily at one another. "Good morning Sasuke, did you sleep well?" Sakura questioned warmly with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah and it's a good thing too because Sasame and Sakori are at it again. They fight just like me and Naruto used to." He explained. "Well you can sit down next to Mizu and I'll make you some breakfast." His wife told him as Sasuke sat down and looked at his son.

"Why can't your brother and sister be more like you? I mean I don't remember the last time that you got into trouble." He said. "How should I know?" Mizu asked shrugging his arms up in the air at him while Sakura got busy cooking inside of the kitchen. Later on that day the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura cried as she ran to the door to answer it. She smiled happily while her face lit up with excitement seeing Naruto and his family there. "Hello Naruto." Sakura said. "Hi Sakura I'm just dropping Hinata and the kids off because I have too much work to do today. Tell the triplets that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to their birthday party but I love them anyway." He said.

"Alright, I will." She agreed with a nod. "And tell Sasuke I said hi as well." He added. "Alright, don't worry I'll tell him." Sakura promised before Naruto bid his wife goodbye with a kiss. "Alright kids, Daddy's got to go back to work now but be good for Mommy, Aunt Sakura, and Uncle Sasuke." He said before he picked them up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Then he set them back down again before he started to run away with a wave over his shoulder. "Goodbye guys I love you!" he called while Sakura waved back at him. "Goodbye Naruto!" she called back.

Sakura let Hinata and the kids inside before turning back to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari are here." She said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Poo-poo!" Himawari exclaimed with a giggle. "Oops sorry, I guess I better go change her." Hinata said as she picked her up and carried her inside the bathroom. "I'm hungwee, got any cookies?" Boruto questioned. "You see this is exactly the reason that I don't want to have any more children." Sasuke said as his wife giggled. "Come on Boruto, I'll take you into the kitchen and give you a snack. "Gee, thanks Aunt Sakura!" he cried as she giggled again and took his hand before walking him inside the kitchen.

Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh and sat down inside his chair. Takeo suddenly awoke from his slumber on the living room rug and leapt up on top of his master's lap before falling back asleep. Sasuke gently stroke the back of his fur and he began to think to himself. He knew that he loved his family very much, but he felt like he could use a vacation. He was tired of being cooped up inside his little house and he couldn't remember the last time that he and his wife had time alone together. He decided then and there that this would be a proper opportunity for a second honeymoon.


End file.
